Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episode List
Episode 1 - "Shinju no Namida" (The Pearl Tear) (真珠の涙) Airdate: April 5, 2003 A mermaid named Lucia desires to go to the human world to see "him" again. Going to school to fit with everyone else, she met Kaito whom she saw surfing earlier, and Hanon who befriended her quickly.A surfing competition was held which Lucia, Hanon & Hippo came to watch Kaito. In the competition, Izuru, a water demon appeared and took Kaito causing Lucia to go after him. Lucia defeated Izuru and save Kaito realizing that "he" was the one. Episode 2 - "Ienai Kokoro" (Feelings I Can't Say) (言えない心) Airdate: April 12, 2003 Nikora tells Lucia that the Sea World has been experiencing calamities and must summon Aqua Regina. In school, Kaito asks Lucia to go with him to the spring festival. When Lucia tells her date to Hanon, she warned Lucia that if she tells Kaito that she is a mermaid, she would turn into bubbles. Hippo being worried about Lucia, she asked Hanon to follow her. In Hanon's search for Lucia she bumped into a man whom she fell in love in first sight. In her daydream she jump to the sea which led to her being captured by another sea demon, Eriru. Meanwhile, Katio & Lucia where in an inlet where Kaito talks about the mermaid in her memories. Being nervous with him, Lucia ran away from Kaito, in her running she heard Hanon's voice in the sea and checked her out. They defeated Eriru by teaming up, after that they talk about how painful of being inlove. Later on, Kaito saw the mermaid Lucia again and ask him to find her. Episode 3 - "Yureru Omoi" (Swaying Thoughts) (揺れる想い) Airdate: April 19, 2003 As Lucia is cleaning the front of the hotel, Hanon arrives and told her that they are going to start living together. Inside, Hippo asks about a bowed bowl in Hanon's packages. Hanon gladly introduce the two of them, Pura-chan. As the two go to school together, a man walks up to them ‒the same man Hanon met at the festival‒ and tells them about him being the new music teacher. After the introduction, a girl in a male uniform appears in Lucia's class. Introduced as Rina Toin, Lucia & Hanon befriended her at break but silently left after their introduction. After school Lucia makes 3 rings as a sign of friendship, for her, Hanon, and Rina. As she tries to look for her, she found her with Kaito thinking that they've kiss and ended up in despair. After school, Lucia saw a suspicious individual infront of the hotel, thinking it's a burglar she attack her unknowingly that she was just a customer. In her despair she tries to listen to Jennifer Houston's song, as customer hears the song, she stop the song in her dislike. As they argue about listening to the song, the customer is revealed to be Jennifer Houston. The singer shares her story of her misunderstood love, with Richard, which made Lucia determine to fix it. When they got to their destination, Eriru & Izul team-up and try to snatch Jennifer's necklace thinking it was a Green Mermaid Princess Pearl. In their misunderstanding, they were defeated by the team-up of Lucia and Hanon. After the battle, Jennifer and Richard finally understood each other. Episode 4 - "Kodoku na Ōjō" (The Lonesome Princess) (孤独な王女) Airdate: April 26, 2003 While taking a bath, Lucia is still worries about Kaito and Rina, Hanon comes to cheer her up by giving her tickets given by Mitsuki-sensei. Lucia was going to give him tickets to the concert but ended up in sewing his shirt's button as an excuse to her nervousness. Lucia sews his shirt and accidentally poke herself causing Kaito to left the shower to aid her. After a moment, Kaito tossed a ring he found -- the same ring he saw on Lucia's finger and explained there's nothing between him & Rina. Lucia gives the tickets that Hanon gave her. Rina re-calls the memory of her and another Mermaid Princess, Noelle escaping from something when suddenly a black figure appears. Gaito & Yuri appeared and tries to capture them both but Noelle pushed Rina telling her to run and find the other princesses. The concert now shows Mitsuki's playing. As Kaito remembers his past from the melody, he leaves with Lucia, who fell asleep while listening to the music. The two met with Rina. Lucia gave the ring to Rina as a sign of friendship but Rina also leaves as she took the ring. After Mitsuki's performance, Hanon visits him backstage. The next performer, known as Yuuri, playes a melody that made the listeners into a trance. Hanon & Lucia transforms and tries to subdue Yuuri. They find themselves into a pinch as the audience attack them. Rina is also being attacked but is save by Kaito, who is unaffected by the music. Rina runs and transform to start singing. Lucia & Hanon join in too and defeat Yuuri. Next morning at school, Rina now apologizes to Kaito. She met up with Lucia and Hanon, where they talk and shows that Rina wears the ring Lucia gave her. As soon the the bell rungs, Lucia hurries while Rina and Hanon follow. Episode 5 - "Tsumetai Kisu" (An Icy Kiss) (冷たいキス) Airdate: May 3, 2003 It's Golden Week, Lucia cleans the house while Hanon sits relaxed. In the news, a pink dolphin , Momo-chan is in the aquarium after being stranded at the beach. Lucia and Hanon checked it out. Kaito, while surfing, found a dolphin who seems to be asking for help. When Lucia & Hanon arrived in the aquarium, they see alot of people --especially couples-- to see Momo-chan. Being sad of not having a "date", Hippo appears and tells them that they can't be left alone. After they found Momo-chan's pool location, they all end of in seperate ways. Hanon, thinking about her kingdom, met with Rina whose also doing the same thing. Hidden in Momo-chan's pool is Izuru, who is responsible for Momo-chan's situation. Lucia, strolling around the aquarium seemed to be lost. In her worried state, she fell down the stairs only to know that she land on Kaito. When they arrived at Momo-chan's pool, Lucia used her power to talk to Momo-chan. In their conversation, it was halted by an announcement that a dolphin show is starting. Instead of a dolphin show, Izuru's water dragon appears and cause the people to scream. Lucia tells Kaito to watch over Momo-chan to confront the sea demon. Lucia happen to found Hanon & Rina and went to the source of the problem. They jumped to avoid Izuru's attack and transformed infront of the people to calm them. They start Live Start for the audience telling that it's a special performance for the Golden Week. The performance made the people happy while it made Izuru retreat. After the performance, Momo-chan's mother appeared and warmed the hearts of the people. As the aquarium is about to close, Rina & Hanon meet with Hippo, who seemed to escape the penguin pool. Kaito is still searching for Lucia, when suddenly she appeared in the aquarium in mermaid form, telling him to find him and leaving him with a kiss. Episode 6 - "Ai no Tōka" (Light of Love) (愛の灯火) Airdate: May 10, 2003 In Gaito's castle, a new sea demon, Maria, appeared while Gaito was bathing. Expecting great results from her, Gaito sent out Maria to capture the Mermaid Princesses. Nikora tells Hanon and Lucia a legend believed that love would be born if a candle is lit in the cave where the legend happened. Luckily, the cave usually in underwater is accessible the next day. Later that day, Lucia went to see Kaito and told him that she's going to the legendary cave. A sudden downpour occurs so the two held for shelter in an unused beach house. Kaito lend Lucia a towel and ask to remove her clothes to avoid catching a cold. As a fire is lit in the house to keep them warm, Lucia wonders what Kaito's thinking. Kaito talks about on how she saw a mermaid in Lucia earlier, Lucia being confused said something mean that angered Kaito. In that moment, Kaito suddenly kiss Lucia, which cause her to slap Kaito. Rina, seeing Lucia at the beach, cheers her up by telling her it will be alright. The next day, Hanon prepared some candles for the two of them which made Lucia feel better. As they head inside, they saw how beautiful the cave was with the candlelight. Lighting their candles, they prayed to the legendary mermaid. Out of the blue, Kaito seems to look the cave. Maria, who seem to know the legend too, appears nearby. As the three of them go out of the cave, they noticed Kaito and cheerfully pushed Lucia telling her to meet up with him. As she confronts Kaito, a snowstorm brewed. Remembering that the candle might die, she tried to go back but is stopped by Kaito and tells her that he will go. Thinking it's a work of a sea demon, they confront Maria. When the storm stopped, she went back and apologize to Kaito. As they head back, Kaito tease Lucia whether he saw the engraving on the candle or not. Episode 7 - "Māmeido no Jerashī" (A Mermaid's Jealousy) (人魚(マーメイド)の嫉妬(ジェラシー)) Airdate: May 17, 2003 Lucia's classmates gossiping about Kaito and an older girl who look like lovers. Instead of being sad about it Lucia and Hippo "investigate" on what Kaito is doing. Failing in their first attempt to follow him, they coincidentally meet. Their talk was interrupted by a girl and shocked Lucia. Still shocked, Lucia and Hippo still follow Kaito. Noticed by the girl, she made a scene that made Lucia run. After the surfing lesson, the girl gave Kaito tickets to the "Mermaid's Eye" as a sign of thanks. Kaito invited Lucia to go out after school with the tickets the girl gave him. As they enter, the girl-- Ayaka-san planned a dinner reservation, which she whispers to Lucia and that caused her to run away. On the other side of the boat, the "Mermaid's Eye" is on display. Rina remembered the gem before her kingdom was attacked. Eriru stole the gem thinking that it would please Gaito and a Mermaid Princess will follow her. Rina and Lucia followed her but Eriru has some traps laid on. Rina and Lucia are in a pinch but is saved by Hanon's appearance. As they defeat Eriru, the gem sank into the bottom of the sea. Episode 8 - "Kootia Kimochi" (Frozen Feeling) (凍った気持) Airdate: May 24, 2003 Lucia ask Kaito if he will eat Luchia's bento in the coming surfing competition. Kaito agrees but only if he wins. Kaito's friends talks about the West champion, Sakiya joining the upcoming competition. Seeing he can do a hard trick, Kaito practices. Lucia and Hanon met Sakiya on the way shopping. Lucia ask for advice of the food since he's a surfer like Kaito. Sakiya mistakenly thinking that the bento was for him, awaits for it. Later that night, Hanon and Rina help Lucia making the bento. The news of the surfing competition is known by Maria. Gaito trusts Maria and sends her. At the surfing competition, Sakiya eat the bento Lucia made for Kaito. Coincidentally, Kaito sees them and walks away. As the competition starts, Maria starting having some fun by momentarily freezing the surfer's feet and the waves causing them to fall. As Kaito heads makes his turn, he made a gesture that tells Lucia that's he's fine. Seeing the strange freezing of the water, Lucia, Hanon and Rina head out. After Maria flees from being defeated, it was announced that Kaito won the championship. After the competition, Lucia goes to Kaito and gives him the bento. Episode 9 - "Nusumareta Merodī" (Stolen Melody) (盗まれた曲) Airdate: May 31, 2003 Encouraged by how well Lucia's bento went with Kaito, Hanon decides to prepare a bento for Taro as well. They also find out about a tune their teacher wrote for the mermaid he met during a trip in India. Taro's sheet music later got stolen by Yuri, Yuri used the sheet music as an attempt to lure out the mermaids. After she tore the sheet music apart, Hanon was furious and ecaped fro Yuri. She sang her image song Ever Blue to defeat Yuri. Even though Taro's sheet music was destroyed, he remembered the melody after Hanon sang to him outside his house. Episode 10 - "Kako no Omokage" (Images Of The Past) (過去の面影) Airdate: June 7, 2003 Rina is chosen as a model by a modeling agent who sees her as the girl saw a long time ago. She also get a chance to overcome their past. Episode 11 - "Negai no Yubiwa" (The Wishing Ring) (願いの指輪) Airdate: June 14, 2003 While on a class trip to an island, Lucia hears a legend about a buried treasure said to grant anyone one single wish, and she sets out to find it in hopes it will help her relationship with Kaito. Episode 12 - "Sure Chigau Kokoro" (Crossed Hearts) (すれ違う心) Airdate: June 21, 2003 It is almost Lucia's birthday. Kaito and his friends are throwing Lucia a birthday party at a beach house. However, a letter arrives from the palace in the North Pacific Ocean and announcing that her coming of age party will take place on her birthday and the same day as the birthday party! Lucia asked Nikora if they could stay a little longer, but she refused. Nikora also informed her that they will never come back to the surface after they went to their kingdom. Lucia was very upset, Kaito planned to give her a surf board with a hibiscus as a present for Lucia. Later, Lucia asked Kaito how he would feel if she left and never came back. Kaito jokingly said it would be nice without her around, ''Lucia was outraged and ran off. The Dark Lovers later came to the surface to look for mermaids. Eriru being the idiot that she is knocked over some firewood nearby and caused a fire near the beach house. The beach house was unfortunately burnt down with the surf board in it. Lucia soon had to go and didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Kaito. Episode 13 - "Māmeido no Gishiki" (Mermaid's Ritual) (=人魚の儀式) '''Airdate: June 28, 2003' As the Mermaid Princess Lucia undergoes a rite of passage and Gaito the main antagonist and his minions crash in to kidnap Lucia and steal her pearl. Momo drags Kaito to Lucia's palace, Aqua Regina the sea goddess appears and gives Lucia a new song and tells her that she must summon her quickly in order save the Marine World. Episode 14 - "Hoshizora no Kioku" (Memories of The Starry Sky) (星空の記憶) Airdate: July 5, 2003 Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day that Lucia (in her mermaid form) and Kaito met. Lucia wants to have a date under the starry sky, just like the day they met and follows him around to work up the courage and ask him. However, that Kaito is visiting his parents' grave that day. Later on, Kaito realizes that Lucia is the mermaid and the one that rescued him, but only for a brief moment when fighting a Dark Lover Maria as he unleashes a mysterious light power. Kaito tells Lucia that his parents died that day, Lucia felt gulity that she was only thinking about herself. But Kaito told her to not worry abou it, They watched stars on a cliff together. Episode 15 - "Nagisa no Yakusoku" (A Promise at the Water's Edge) (渚の約束) Airdate: July 12, 2003 As Lucia is looking forward to summer vacation, she asks Kaito to help her study for the pre-vacation exams. Episode 16 - "Himeta Omoi" (Hidden Feelings) (秘めた想い) Airdate: July 19, 2003 As the girls help Kaito and his friends work at a seaside restaurant to help the business, Rina realizes that she has some conflicting emotions regarding Kaito. Episode 17 - "Hakanai Kiss" (A Fleeting Kiss) (儚いキス) Airdate: July 26, 2003 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina enter a so-called "haunted house", but they later find out about its secret. Meanwhile, Kaito also enters the house with another girl on a dare. In the end, the spirits of two lovers possess Kaito and Lucia's bodies to share a kiss before rising to the afterlife. Episode 18 - "Osanai Hōmonsha" (A Young Visitor) (幼い訪問者) Airdate: August 2, 2003 Meru a South Atlantic mermaid from Hanon's kingdom comes to land and asking Lucia, Hanon, and Rina to help her find her mother. Episode 19 - "Natsu no Yūwaku" (The Summer Temptations) (夏の誘惑) Airdate: August 9, 2003 Lucia strays away in a crowd after the end of a rock concert. Now penniless and without her cell phone, she is accompanied by a boy named Ryo, taking her around and singing karaoke while helping her find her companions. Episode 20 - "Umi Kara Rabu Retā" (A Love Letter From the Sea) (海から恋文) Airdate: August 16, 2003 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina find a love letter encapsuled inside a bottle. They then search for the letter author's identity. Episode 21 - "Chiisana Hatsukoi" (A Small First Love) (小さな初恋) Airdate: August 23, 2003 A little boy called Makoto (Kaito's cousin) becomes fascinated by Lucia's mermaid form and vows to search for her. Meanwhile, Lucia, Hanon and Rina join a mermaid beauty contest wherein a plasma TV set is up for grabs, the Dark Lovers also joined the contest. Makoto wanted to see if the girls that joined the contest were mermaids,he brought a water gun and shot the Dark Lovers. The Dark Lovers chased after him and caused him to fall into the water. Lucia saved him and Makoto realised her idenity. After defeating the Dark Lovers, Makoto told Lucia he would keep her idenity a secret. In the end, Lucia gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek as Makoto was leaving. Episode 22 - "Genwaku no Shōjo" (Glamorous Girl) (幻惑の少女) Airdate: August 30, 2003 Taro has been reassigned as Lucia, Hanon, and Rina's homeroom teacher. Hanon organizes an outdoor welcome party for him. At the barbecue, Taro follows a girl (Karen) whom he believes is a mermaid that he once saw. After Maria fails to capture the trio once again, she informs Gaito about Kaito and revealing he is his other half. Episode 23 - "Koi no Binetsu" (Love Fever) (恋の微熱) Airdate: September 6, 2003 A recent battle between the Mermaid Princesses and Maria has caused Kaito to catch a cold. Worried, Lucia stays at Kaito's home to nurse him back to health where things go crazy while Lucia uses an emotional control crystal gived by Madame Taki. Episode 24 - "Yume wa Hanayome" (Dreams Are Like Brides) (夢は花嫁) Airdate: September 13, 2003 Meru returns to land in a playful attempt to "marry" Kaito. However, Meru soon realizes Kaito likes Lucia. Episode 25 - "Gekkō no Shōnen" (Moonlit Boy) (月光の少年) Airdate: September 20, 2003 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina accidentally discover Hippo's ability to turn into a cute boy. Hippo also falls in love with a Dark Lover Yuri. Episode 26 - "Karen no Uta" (Caren's Song) (かれんの唄) Airdate: September 27, 2003 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina join Kaito in his trip to a surfing contest. Meanwhile, the Dark Lovers attack the trio, but a new purple mermaid saves the trio. Episode 27 - "Shinjiru Kokoro" (The Heart That Believes) (信じる心) Airdate: October 4, 2003 The purple mermaid introduces herself as Karen the mermaid princess of the Antarctic Ocean and the younger twin sister of Noel the mermaid princess of the Arctic Ocean, whom Rina was with when she was captured. Rina then experiences a guilt trip as she remembers how she was forced to abandon her friend when Gaito attacked. The Black Beauty Sisters are introduced in this episode, Gaito hires them after the Dark Lovers' failed attempts to capture the mermaid princesses. Episode 28 - "KIZUNA" (Bonds) (KIZUNA) Airdate: October 11, 2003 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina on a quest to save Karen in a coral reef, are lured into a trap set by the Black Beauty Sisters. Aqua Regina gives the trio a new song. Karen forgives Rina about Noel in the end. Episode 29 - "Kamen no Kokuhaku" (A Masked Confession) (仮面の告白) Airdate: October 18, 2003 Lucia's class has organized a “Mermaid Princess” play in which Lucia will act as the lead. However, a surfing accident involving Lucia's leading man causes Kaito to star beside her. Episode 30 - "Koori no Hitomi" (Eyes of Ice) (氷の瞳) Airdate: October 25, 2003 Gaito disguises himself as Kaito to know Lucia's feelings. In a dream, Kaito is in a predicament when Gaito force him to realize that he has to eventually choose either Lucia or the mermaid. Episode 31 - "Kikenna Wana" (A Dangerous Trap) (危険な罠) Airdate: November 1, 2003 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina decide to use bait to lure out the Dark Lovers and let them lead the way to Gaito's castle. Karen comes along and unfortunately Kaito too, They witness Gaito's castle moving, and it will not be easy to release their other fellow princesses. Lucia also discovers Kaito's power. Episode 32 - "Koi wa Yumeiro" (Love Is Colored with Dreams) (恋は夢色) Airdate: November 8, 2003 Lucia finds a stone which makes dreams come true in one way or another. However, she starts running away from Kaito after a recent dream sees him being mad at her. Meanwhile, the Black Beauty Sisters have teamed up with Maria to capture the mermaid prrincesses. Episode 33 - "Yūenchi Panikku" (Amusement Park Panic) (遊園地騒動) Airdate: November 15, 2003 An amusement park is about to open, and while Lucia and Hanon are excited to go there, Rina senses something suspicious. Episode 34 - "Auri no Hi" (Auri's Day) (アウリの日) Airdate: November 22, 2003 Auri an abalone spirit who is notorious for her exploding experiments, trains under Taki to be a magician and fortune teller. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina keep an eye on her so she will not get into trouble. Episode 35 - "Kanashimi no Merodī" (Melody of Sadness) (悲しみの曲) Airdate: November 29, 2003 Hanon is worried about Taro and goes to ask him about the mermaid he saw. Taro tells Hanon, Rina, Lucia, and Kaito the story of when he met Sara the mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean. The Black Beauty Sisters turn up to ruin his concert. Episode 36 - "Itoshi no Bebī" (Beloved Baby) (愛のベビー) Airdate: December 6, 2003 Lucia and Hanon find a lost baby and decide to take it in. However, this baby seems to have a bias for Lucia. In the end, the baby revealed be a coral spirit of Lucia's kingdom that came to see Lucia and is surprised to discover Kaito's power. Episode 37 - "Uwasa no Futari" (Rumored Couple) (噂のふたり) Airdate: December 13, 2003 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina hear a rumor about a set of beads said to be given to a human lady by a mermaid, which eventually led to that human's marriage. Episode 38 - "Kurisumasu no Okurimono" (A Christmas Present) (聖夜の贈物) Airdate: December 20, 2003 A woman approaches Lucia and dares her to show her Kaito's baby pictures. Lucia becomes depressed after Kaito shouts at her, telling Lucia that he doesn't have any baby pictures. In the end, the woman turns out to be Kaito's aunt, who came to give him a letter from his parents, revealing he isn't their real son. Lucia gives Kaito his Christmas present as he grabs her hand. Episode 39 - "Panikku in Pāru Piari" (P in P (Panic in Pearl Piari)) (=PインP) Airdate: December 27, 2003 Hours before a scheduled New Year's concert, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina bicker over some melon pudding. The Dark Lovers check into the hotel and try to resolve the conflict. Episode 40 - "Hatsuyume Daisakusen" (An Epic New Year's First Dream Battle) (初夢大作戦) Airdate: January 2, 2004 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina all share a crazy dream, which sees them having a career in show business as idols. Episode 41 - "Otona no Koi" (Love Among Grown-Ups) (オトナの恋) Airdate: January 10, 2004 Maki the owner of the beach house asks Nikora's hand for marriage. As Nikora decides, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina try to stop her, knowing she is also a mermaid. Episode 42 - "Namida no Yukue" (A Tear's Location) (涙の行方) Airdate: January 17, 2004 Hippo and Yuri are caught by Lucia, Hanon, and Rina having a tryst. Because of this, he is forbidden to see Yuri. With both Hippo and Yuri sad, Lucia arranges a meeting between the two. Episode 43 - "Ayakashi no Uta" (Song of Suspicion) (妖しの歌) Airdate: January 24, 2004 Rina, Lucia, and Hanon are approached by three not very bright, self-centered men who have been hired by Black Beauty Sisters to find and capture the Mermaid Princesses. Taro encounters his old beloved mermaid princess Sara. Episode 44 - "Yukiyo no Kiseki" (A Miracle on a Snowy Night) (雪夜の奇蹟) Airdate: January 31, 2004 A huge snowstorm cancels a scheduled skiing trip and causes Lucia to go missing. Kaito realized Lucia is the most important person to him. Episode 45 - "Futatsu no Omoi" (A Couple's Feelings) (二つの想い) Airdate: February 7, 2004 Lucia and Kaito go on a date together. Lucia senses that Kaito's mind is still with his mermaid. Meanwhile, Izuru and Yuri have their hands on a cameraman. Episode 46 - "Sayonara" (Goodbye) (さよなら) Airdate: February 14, 2004 On Valentine's Day, Lucia finds out that Kaito is heading for Hawaii. As Lucia is saddened by the news, Kaito comes after her to talk to her. At sundown near the beach, Kaito confesses to Lucia and gives her a ring. After that, they kiss. Episode 47 - "Kuroi Inbitēshon" (A Dark Invitation) (黒い招待状) Airdate: February 21, 2004 Gaito appears to Kaito in a dream. Sara appears to Taro and gives him a "key" to Gaito's castle. Episode 48 - "Kaito no Akumu" (Kaito's Nightmare) (海斗の悪夢) Airdate: February 28, 2004 Kaito has another strange dream. Gaito reveals he and Kaito are brothers and members of a marine clan known as the Pantharassa and Kaito appears to be in Gaito's castle at the end. Episode 49 - "KODOU" (Heartbeat) (KODOU) Airdate: March 6, 2004 Sheshe and Mimi steal the two captured mermaids' pearls. Once they are used to power their evil microphones, the sisters dare the four Mermaid Princess to fight them. Aqua Regina gives the Mermaid Princesses a new song. Hippo retrieves the "key" that allows him to transform into his true self – the Hippocampus. Episode 50 - "Kokoro no Yami" (Darkness of the Heart) (心の闇) Airdate: March 13, 2004 Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Caren storm into Gaito's castle to stop his plans of world domination and rescue two friends Noel and Coco the mermaid princess of the South Pacific in the process. Coco begs Sara to return to her old self. Meanwhile, Lucia is forced to challenge her own heart. Episode 51 - "Yomigaeru Shinjitsu" (Resurrected Truth) (蘇る真実) Airdate: March 20, 2004 The six Mermaid Princesses found out about Gaito and Kaito's relation and soon discover a hypnotized Taro, only to fight against one of their own. Sara's broken heart has been cured by Taro's forgiveness, and her hair color changes to orange. Episode 52 - "Saigo no Kisu" (Last Kiss) (最後のキス) Airdate: March 27, 2004 Kaito has finally figured out about Lucia's identity. The seven Mermaid Princesses band together to defeat Gaito by summoning Aqua Regina at last. In the end, however, Sara joins Gaito in his demise. When Kaito awakens, he embraces Lucia to their happy reunion. Episode 53 - "Wakare no Asa" (Morning of Separation) (別れの朝) Airdate: April 3, 2004 Kaito flies to Hawaii after spending a night with Lucia and saying goodbye to her; she soon meets Rihito Amagi, who seems fond of her. Taro announces his plans of heading to Germany and leaving Hanon disappointed. Lucia sees the image of a young mermaid in her dreams. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina face a new foe Mikeru a powerful angel. Episode 54 - "Suiheisen no Kanata" (That Horizon) (水平線の彼方) Airdate: April 10, 2004 Lucia gets a phone call saying that Kaito is lost at sea and sets out to the open sea to search for him. Lucia learns the mermaid in her dreams is Sara's successor Seira. The black beauty sisters are also brought back thanks to Mikeru with stronger powers and a new song. Episode 55 - "Mizuiro no Merodī" (Aquamarine Melody) (水色の旋律) Airdate: April 17, 2004 Hanon wants to say goodbye to Taro, but she gets stalled. She reaches him at last and gets a present from him, a music sheet written just for her. However, after Taro's flight takes off, the music sheet blows away and leaving Hanon upset and a mysterious boy to retrieve it. Episode 56 - "Shiawase no Yokan" (A Premonition of Happiness) (幸せの予感) Airdate: April 24, 2004 Rina gets a letter from her whale friend, saying she should return home. She also meets a flirty boy named Masahiro Hamasaki, whom she keeps on meeting. Rina changes her mind about the offer to return home at the last second. Episode 57 - "Maesutoro" (Maestro) (マエストロ) Airdate: May 1, 2004 Hanon and Lucia go to a concert, where Rihito conducts an orchestra. Rina accidentally meets with Masahiro again. Episode 58 - "Toshishita no Otoko no Ko" (The Young Man) (年下の男の子) Airdate: May 8, 2004 Kaito has finally returned, but he has lost his memories of Lucia and everything that involves the ocean. Hanon has also found a suitor Nagisa Shirai who seems to be the retriever of the music sheet Taro gave her. To make things worse for Lucia, Kaito is with another girl Michal who is Rihito's sister and causing Lucia to fall into a deep depression and vow she will restore Kaito's memories. Episode 59 - "Ubawareta Kokoro" (Her Stolen Heart) (奪われた心) Airdate: May 15, 2004 Lucia pinpoints the location of Seira's spirit in India. However, before Seira's spirit merges with the orange pearl, Michel absorbs Seira within himself. Lucia must now collect the falling heart fragments of Seira in order for her to be brought back to life. Episode 60 - "Kioku no Hate" (The End of the Memories) (記憶の果て) Airdate: May 22, 2004 In an effort to have Kaito's memories returned, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and some of Kaito's friends let him take up surfing lessons again. Lucia appears as a mermaid to Kaito to help him remember at last. Episode 61 - "Koi no Echūdo" (Love Etude) (恋の練習曲) Airdate: May 29, 2004 Hanon decides to play the sheet music Taro gives her. However, she can't play the piano, so Nagisa buys her a piano book to help her. This episode introduces Lady Bat a new villain and Hanon's new image song, Mizuiro no Senritsu. Episode 62 - "Nokoru Omoi" (Leftover Feelings) (残る想い) Airdate: June 5, 2004 Rina returns to her country in the North Atlantic Ocean to attend a ceremony there. However, she also starts to miss Masahiro and ends up missing something very important for him Episode 63 - "Aniki no Kimochi" (Her Brother's Feelings) (兄の気持ち) Airdate: June 12, 2004 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina hang out with Kaito and Michal around town by shopping. Episode 64 - "Hikari no Umi no Māmeido" (The Marine Mermaid's Light) (光の海の人魚) Airdate: June 19, 2004 Coco invites Lucia, Hanon, and Rina to come with her to the Indian Ocean to help search for the Legendary Spiral Shell. It turns out to be Sara's shell that held all of her memories, and the four along with Hippo battle the Black Beauty Sisters for it. Episode 65 - "Kare no Himitsu" (His Secret) (カレの秘密) Airdate: June 26, 2004 Hanon and Rina are at an ice cream parlor and eating ice cream, when Rina meets Masahiro there. Nagisa also meets Masahiro after misjudging that he was flirting with Hanon. The next day, Hanon shows Rina a magazine with a picture of Masahiro and his rich father. At this point, Rina wants to know more about Masahiro. However, she gets upset when Masahiro refused to tell her the truth on why he likes motorcycling and boxing. He sends her tickets to go to his boxing match, an offer which she turns down, and Masahiro loses to a world champion. Episode 66 - "Yami Kara no Koe" (Voice From the Dark) (闇からの声) Airdate: July 3, 2004 Rina notices Kaito is paying more attention to Lucia. Then, she offers him a trip to the cave with lighted candles, and he remembers something. Gaito's spirit appears before Kaito, reminding him who is his most important person. Aqua Regina appears and gives the Mermaid Princesses a new song. This episode introduces Lanhua a new villain. Episode 67 - "Nanatsu no Umi no Inori" (Prayer of the Seven Seas) (七つの海の祈り) Airdate: July 10, 2004 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina head for Antarctica after recent events there worry Karen. Something is causing an enormous iceberg to melt, which can create a tsunami across the whole globe. The mermaid princesses must use all their strength to prevent global disaster by Michel. Also, Karen falls in love with a glaciologist named Subaru. Episode 68 - "Natsu Yasumi Da Yo! Zen-in Shūgō" (It's Summer Vacation! Let's Gather, Everybody!) (夏休みだヨ!全員集合) Airdate: July 17, 2004 In order for Maki's beach house to compete with a nearby hotel, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina hire Caren, Noel, and Coco to help them with their chores. The six Mermaid Princesses engage in a beach volleyball match against some guests of the hotel. Episode 69 - "Manatsu no Serebu na Yoru" (A Midsummer Night's Celebration) (真夏のセレブな夜) Airdate: July 24, 2004 Nagisa obtains a pair of celebration tickets from Masahiro and decides to take Hanon out. However, his plans to have Hanon's consent end up with him being played around by Coco, Noel, and Caren in order for Hanon to realize her true feelings for Nagisa. This takes a turn for the worse when Hanon gets jealous. When Nagisa is about to take Hanon to the celebration, he realizes that he lost the tickets, upsetting Hanon. He then decides to take her by boat to a view where the celebration takes place. Episode 70 - "Hoshi no Rabirinsu" (Star Labyrinth) (星の迷宮) Airdate: July 31, 2004 The six Mermaid Princesses find themselves in a magical world as a mysterious event grants two wishes at the same time. Hippo has a brief reunion with his beloved Yuri and Seira enjoys one day of fun with Lucia. Episode 71 - "Iyashi no Uta" (Song of Healing) (癒しの歌) Airdate: August 7, 2004 Somegorō asks the Mermaid Princesses for help as his people are being terrorized by the Black Beauty Sisters. Episode 72 - "Koi no Tentei" (Love Detectives) (恋の探偵) Airdate: August 14, 2004 To find out why Masahiro likes Rina so much, Karen goes out on a date with him while Coco and Noel watch from the sidelines, keeping Lucia and Hanon out of the fray. Episode 73 - "Koi no Fuhōshinnyū" (Love Intrusion) (恋の不法侵入) Airdate: August 21, 2004 Lucia finds the key to Kaito's house and remembers the promise to keep his house clean while he was gone. When she is cleaning the bathroom, Lucia accidentally gets wet and decides to take a bath. Meanwhile, Kaito realizes that someone is in his house... Also, Alala gets introduced in this episode. Episode 74 - "Omoi de Dorobō" (Robber of Memories) (思い出泥棒) Airdate: August 28, 2004 Coco, Noel, and Caren leave. Lucia then gets a strange box from Rihito. Later, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina believe that there is a robber at Pearl Piari when there is a mess in the kitchen, so they decide to set up traps, unintentionally catching Nagisa and finding out the thief was a cat. The box gets stolen, however, and Lucia looks all over town for it. In the end, it turns out that Rihito himself stole the box. Episode 75 - "Kokoro no Oku no Kokoro" (Feelings Inside) (心の奥のこころ) Airdate: September 4, 2004 Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are invited to a concert and Rihito conducts an orchestra. During the performance, Rihito's power is suddenly revealed. Meanwhile, all of Michel's minions are given a new power made from a part of Seira's heart. All five surround the concert hall, singing, causing the concert hall to begin crumbling, after which Rihito starts using his power to keep the building together. Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala leave when it seems like the plan failed. The Black Beauty Sisters use their new power to create a new "dimension" and "clones" to sing another song. Suddenly, Aqua Regina appears and give the mermaids a new song. Episode 76 - "Watashi no Hoshii Mono" (I Wish...) (私の欲しいもの) Airdate: September 11, 2004 To cheer up a crying Lucia, Hanon and Rina take her to a karaoke joint, which just happens to have their songs. They sing and get horrible scores on their own songs. Being angered by that, the three transform into their idol forms and sing, causing Lanhua (who was the cause of everything) to go capture them. Rihito gives Lucia a ride to nice scenery and offers her a gift; however, he is surprised to hear that the only thing she wants is Kaito. Episode 77 - "Koi Uranai" (Love Fortune) (恋占い) Airdate: September 17, 2004 Hanon tries to cheer Lucia up by bringing her to a fortune teller. The fortune teller advises Lucia to throw her most precious item in the sea (which is her ring). Lucia does so, but then the next day, it turns out that fortune teller was a fake. Lucia goes into the sea to retrieve her ring. She is almost captured by Lady Bat (who was the fortune teller) before Hanon and Rina arrive. Episode 78 - "Aidoru Debyū" (Idol Debut) (アイドルデビュー) Airdate: September 24, 2004 A man goes around looking for people to be idols. He asks Alala (who is in human form and accepts) and Rina. Rina (who is with Masahiro at the time) looks at the poster, before Masahiro grabs it out of her hands and rejects. When Masahiro sees Rina staring at a poster of Alala, who became a new idol, he thinks he ruined her dream of becoming an idol. The three mermaids end up at the concert and defeat Alala. Episode 79 - "Ketsuretsu no Shisutāzu" (Separated Sisters) (決裂の姉妹) Airdate: October 2, 2004 After another loss at the hands of the Three Mermaid Princesses, Sheshe and Mimi bicker at each other because of Fuku's comments. Sheshe scolds Mimi for her clumsiness and Mimi shouted at Sheshe for not looking out for her. After Sheshe said that she wished she never had a sister like her, ''Mimi ran away. Mimi went to the surface to look for the mermaid princesses, Mimi then ran into Lucia and she spend the night in Pearl Piari. Mimi told the mermaid princesses about her "rivals", Lucia, Hanon and Rina encouraged her to fight her "rivals" and don't give up no matter what. The next day, after accepting the advice from her new "friends". she decides to fight the mermaid princesses on her own. Meanwhile, Fuku noticed that Mimi is not with Sheshe and asked her if you could handle capturing the mermaid princesses all on her own. Although Sheshe pretends that she doesn't care,she is really worried about Mimi. Mimi created a water tornado underwater to lure out the mermaid princesses, she also got sing her own solo version of Yami No Baroque. But since their songs don't harm mermaids if they don't sing them together, it had no effect on Lucia, Hanon and Rina. Mimi almost ran away when the mermaid princesses began singing, but she was determinded to defeat them after remembering her "friends" words of encouragement. She tried to fight back at the mermaid princesses but was already beginning to lose strength. Eventually, she couldn't stand the songs anymore and floated away after getting attacked with the mermaid's Love Shower Pitch, almost dying. Luckily, Sheshe who was watching the scene happen from far away and came to her rescue. Sheshe supported Mimi and told her that ''she was her very important sister. ''Sheshe was very angry at the mermaid princesses for hurting Mimi and used the ball of light/Seira's heart fragments to create water tornados to attack them. But Mimi soon fainted, Sheshe was very worried and left to heal her. Sheshe took Mimi to the bottom of the ocean and used the ball of light/Seira's heart fragments to heal Mimi. Knowing this would get Sheshe punished by Mikeru, Mimi told Sheshe to not heal her. But Sheshe did not care whether they get punished or not as long as they are with each other. At the end Mimi hugged Sheshe while crying. Episode 80 - "Seira no Hanazono" (Seira's Flower Garden) (星羅の花園) '''Airdate: October 9, 2004' Lucia's class takes a trip to a greenhouse and she starts to brighten as Kaito sits beside her, much to Michal's dismay. Seira's spirit alerts Lucia, Hanon, and Rina of an impending danger. Kaito remembers Lucia's birthday from before. Episode 81 - "Mitsukai-tachi no Yūutsu" (Gloom by a Triple-Threat) (みつかいたちのゆううつ) Airdate: October 16, 2004 The Black Beauty Sisters, Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala hatch up plans to capture Hippo and use him as bait for the Mermaid Princesses. Episode 82 - "Dakishimete..." (Embrace Me...) (抱きしめて...) Airdate: October 23, 2004 Rina learns how strong her feelings are for Masahiro, but she still cannot confess her feelings to him because of her identity. In the end, Masahiro swears he won't let Rina go no matter what, and the two finally confess their feelings and share a kiss. Episode 83 - "Saigo no Rabu Retā" (The Last Love Letter) (最後の恋文) Airdate: October 30, 2004 Hanon begins to meet Nagisa more, but her feelings have become torn as she receives a letter from Taro Mitsuki her former music teacher. Nagisa discovers this and invites Hanon to hang out with him the next day. However, things take a turn when Lady Bat shows up at the place Hanon and Nagisa end up going to. Hanon chooses to stay with Nagisa and she kisses him. Episode 84 - "Umi ni Kiete Kioku" (Memories Vanished At Sea) (海に消えた記憶) Airdate: November 6, 2004 Lucia is slowly convinced that Kaito's memories have fully returned as he experiences his time surfing. However, Michel tries to make sure Kaito's previously lost memories remain lost. Kaito remembers what really happened back in Hawaii and vows to protect Lucia. Episode 85 - "Madareru Kokoro" (Confused Heart) (乱れる心) Airdate: November 13, 2004 Lucia cherishes her reunion with Kaito. Meanwhile, Mimi becomes torn between duty and friendship as she slowly discovers her enemies' human identities. Episode 86 - "Shiroi Hane no Yūwaku" (Temptations of a White Feather) (白い羽根の誘惑) Airdate: November 20, 2004 Michal becomes hysterical as Kaito leaves her for Lucia. A mysterious voice urges Michal to follow it. Episode 87 - "Sayonara no Kawari ni..." (Instead of a Goodbye...) (さよならのかわりに...) Airdate: November 27, 2004 Michal decides to "end her pain and sadness" by becoming one with Michel. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Kaito go to stop her, but they arrive too late. Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala team up to stop the mermaids, if only for a moment. but Aqua Regina appears and gives the trio a new song. The connection between Michal and Michel is revealed. Episode 88 - "Setsubō no Hate" (The End of Despair) (絶望の果て) Airdate: December 4, 2004 Michel takes the three mermaids into his dimension and begins to fight them. Seira stops him with a song. Michel absorbs Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala, but not before the three villains reveal that Michel is just like them. Episode 89 - "Tenkū no Shiro e..." (To the Castle in the Sky...) (天空の城へ...) Airdate: December 11, 2004 Without any villain attacks for a while, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina spend more time with their boyfriends as their relationships start to grow further. Caren, Noel, and Coco return. Meanwhile, Michel is told that his true self is a fossilized statue, reborn by "The Great One" and guided by Fuku. The six mermaids make their resolve to save Seira from Michel, but they are overpowered. Seira asks Lucia to break the statue that is Michel's true self. Kaito discovers Rihito is a descendant of the Pantharassa like himsel Episode 90 - "Seiya no Tatakai" (Battle on Christmas Eve) (聖夜の戦い) Airdate: December 18, 2004 The six Mermaid Princesses together with Rihito and Kaito engage in a final battle with Michel. Seira is finally born and ready to fight with her voice. The Great One turns out to be Rihito and Michal's father; everything is explained and the Great One destroys the statue that is Michel's true self. After that, Fuku reveals that he was created to control Michel, should anything go wrong; he does so, but the mermaids still sing a powerful song to defeat him. Aqua Regina makes an appearance, and their song gets through to Michel and Michal. The spirits of the original angels appear and invite Michel and Fuku to join them, which they happily accept. In the end, Aqua Regina gives a reborn Michal to Rihito. Episode 91 - "Yume no Sono Saki e" (Onward to That Dream) (夢のその先へ) Airdate: December 25, 2004 With all things troubling themselves and the marine world out of the way, the seven Mermaid Princesses celebrate the newfound peace by organizing a little concert and one that becomes a huge reunion of characters from the entire series. Lucia and Kaito share their lovely time together once more in the end. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 - Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 - Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody